


Pleine Lune

by TitiaBunny



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, MinChanVerse, astronomia, minchan
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitiaBunny/pseuds/TitiaBunny
Summary: [...] — Olha lá, Marte e Júpiter em uma noite de lua cheia.O coreano apontou para ambos os planetas, tendo a atenção do lobo. Sim, estava frustrado por saber que não havia conseguido fazer as coisas da maneira que queria, mas estava feliz de estar ali com o australiano e descobrindo um novo lado dele, ainda que tenha sido no mais puro azar. [...]Minchan | MinChanVerse
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 2





	Pleine Lune

[ ](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/pleine-lune-21552738)

Lee Minho sempre fora um amante de carteirinha dos eventos astronômicos, sempre procurando por halos, planetas visíveis a olho nu, superluas ou até mesmo subindo no telhado para observar as constelações. Geralmente fazia com que seu melhor amigo o acompanhasse nessas loucuras, tendo em vista que às vezes fugia do grande centro urbano para poder visualizar tais eventos. Estava se preparando para este evento com Christopher há semanas, planejando os lanchinhos e o que levariam para assistir dois planetas ficarem visíveis a olho nu, vendo a plenitude do céu noturno sem toda a interferência da iluminação pesada da cidade.

Chan ficou tão envolvido na ansiedade e agitação do mais novo que esqueceu de si próprio. Esqueceu de seu pequeno segredinho perigoso. Christopher não é totalmente humano e aproveita da paixão do Lee para acompanhar as luas, para se manter distante, evitando o colocar em perigo. 

São nas noites de lua cheia que o australiano mostra esse outro lado dele. Um lado mais intenso, frio, calculista. Predador. Um lado do qual ele não tem o menor controle, totalmente instintivo. 

E o Bang nunca contou sobre isso para o melhor amigo. Não por não confiar o suficiente no mais novo, por quem é apaixonado há anos, mas por medo de colocar tudo a perder, por ele ter medo de si.

Após quase duas horas dentro do carro do mais velho, Minho se sentiu aliviado ao poder descer do veículo e esticar as pernas dentro da fazenda da família de seu melhor amigo. O amava em segredo, mas jurava de pé junto que nunca tinha visto alguém mais hétero do que ele em seus 22 anos de vida. Não eram festeiros, mas nas poucas festas que iam, sabia que o garoto de sotaque bonito não ficava desacompanhado, apesar de nunca se gabar das companhias que tinha. Colocou a mochila nas costas e ajudou o Bang a descarregar o carro, afinal, iriam seguir uma trilha que saia da fazenda e adentrava a reserva florestal até uma clareira, onde iriam acampar e aproveitar o céu estrelado.

Chan conhecia o caminho desde que chegou ao país, passando as férias com os avós e se aventurando dentro da mata. O que se tornou muito útil quando se transformou pela primeira vez. Havia ficado tão atordoado pelo processo doloroso que mal percebeu que havia corrido para a clareira, e era para lá que ia todas as noites de lua cheia, desde então. E sim, compartilhou seu lugar favorito com Minho após se tornarem amigos e descobrir o pequeno hobbie do mais novo.

Só percebeu seu erro, naquela noite, ao terminar de arrumar a barraca em que os dois iriam dormir e sentir a primeira onda de dor. Olhou para o céu preocupado, notando a lua em sua forma plena e brilhante. Minho estava distraído, procurando o melhor ponto da clareira para que pudessem observar Marte e Júpiter e em sua cabeça, o Lee estaria ocupado demais para notar seu corpo cedendo a dor.

Tentou se afastar o máximo possível, se encolhendo de dor, não notando que sua movimentação alertou o Lee.

— Hyung? — chamou preocupado, se aproximando rapidamente.

— Estou bem. Só… fica longe, Minho. — o australiano pediu, estendendo uma das mãos em um claro pedido de distância. O coreano tentou se aproximar novamente, vendo o mais velho recuar. — Fica longe!

Se assustou ao ter o outro gritando consigo e parou onde estava, resolvendo respeitar o pedido do Bang. Odiava vê-lo sofrer tanto quanto Chris odiava gritar consigo. Se sentia impotente.

A segunda onda de dor veio mais forte e Chan sabia que se não ficasse nu, não teria roupas para vestir durante a manhã e teria de voltar pelado para a fazenda. Minho piscou repetidamente em choque ao ver seu amigo fazendo striptease em meio a dor. 

— Chan, cara, não acho que esse seja o melhor momento para… você sabe… — o Lee mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando impedir as palavras que vinham em sua mente. “Porra! Eu sabia que ele era gostoso, mas não tão gostoso!”. — Não paga nem uma coca antes.

Tentou brincar para disfarçar sua preocupação se mesclando com tesão, e Chan já conseguia cheirar isso acontecendo. Não conseguiu se afastar mais, caindo nu ao chão, e o tesão de Minho se tornou pura preocupação novamente e então pavor. Seu melhor amigo estava ali, em sua frente, completamente nu, se contorcendo enquanto seus ossos se partiam e moldavam algo.

Cada célula do corpo do Lee implorava para que ele saísse correndo e salvasse sua própria vida. Um fodendo enorme lobo branco se levantava à sua frente e suas pernas simplesmente travaram. Queria gritar, mas sua voz não saia, sua boca não se abria.

Christopher não queria, mas rosnou em reação ao medo crescente do mais novo e Minho tremeu, suas pernas cederam e caiu. Sentiu como se sua vida inteira passasse diante de seus olhos e praticamente se estapeou ao entender o porque o mais velho simplesmente desaparecia em noites de lua cheia.

— Puta merda! — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer ao ver o lobo com os dentes expostos e rosnando para si. — Você escondeu isso de mim todo esse tempo? Filho da puta!

Sabia que poderia morrer, caso o lobo achasse sua movimentação ameaçadora, mas simplesmente não conseguia evitar ficar devidamente puto por Chan esconder algo assim de si e não, isso não fez com que o amasse menos. Minho é tão terrivelmente apaixonado por Christopher que o fato de ele ser uma bola de pelos brancos ameaçadora nas noites de lua cheia não interferia em nada em seus sentimentos, mesmo que estivesse tremendo de medo. Tentou ser racional, era uma presa ali e se seguisse seu instinto para correr, quebraria tudo o que havia construído com Chan até ali.

— Se me morder, eu juro que vou dar um peteleco tão forte no seu focinho que você vai ficar zonzo uns três dias! — bronqueou com o mais velho, num misto de coragem e de irritação.

Respirou fundo, buscando acalmar a si mesmo. Ainda era seu Christopher ali. Seu melhor amigo, aquele com quem divide a cama quando tem insônia, aquele que segura sua mão quando está com medo, aquele que não o deixa se afogar e o faz se sentir seguro mesmo estando rodeado por água sem saber nadar. Aquele com quem dividia os segredos e a paixão por astronomia. Aquele que escondeu por onze anos que na verdade é um lobo peludo nas horas vagas.

Abriu os olhos, nem havia notado quando os fechou, e encarou o animal, desta vez sem medo. Apenas com vontade de bater nele e depois o mimar a noite toda. E Chan parou de rosnar, parecendo relaxar tanto quanto si ao deitar-se na grama e se arrastar para perto, com as orelhas baixas. “Como um cachorro que fez merda e sabe disso. Inacreditável.” pensou.

— Você é um filha da puta, não vem com essa carinha de cachorro arrependido não! — resmungou, ainda indignado pelo que o australiano havia escondido de si. — Onze anos de amizade, Christopher! Onze! Não foram dois ou três. Onze! Onze anos escondendo isso de mim! Como se sentiria se, do nada, eu me transformasse na porra de um gato?

Chan se encolheu, sabendo que Minho tinha todo o direito de estar bravo e estaria igualmente bravo se estivesse no lugar dele. Conseguiu se aproximar o suficiente para seu focinho tocar a mão bonita do mais novo e ficou ali, o olhando. Minho moveu a cabeça em negação, rindo da situação. Levou o corpo mais para perto do mais velho e acarinhou a fronte.

— Eu até entenderia você ter medo de me contar se não fossemos amigos a tanto tempo, mas… Porra, Chan! Somos melhores amigos e eu, literalmente, vi você foder pela primeira vez! Achei que não tinha segredos entre a gente e eu estou perdendo meu evento astronômico porque meu melhor amigo resolveu esquecer que vira um cachorro durante a lua cheia! — suspirou, ainda acariciando o pelo branco, grosso e macio. — Eu te amo, Chris e você ser um… shifter, transmorfo, lobisomem, ou sei lá como vocês chamam isso, não muda absolutamente nada.

Ver o mais velho perdendo a virgindade havia sido um tanto traumático, tinha ido até a casa do amigo para buscar as anotações da aula de física e encontrou a porta do quarto entreaberta e a teve a visão do australiano fodendo o que julgou ser uma garota. Não disse nada, apenas saiu correndo e ficou uma semana com vergonha de olhar na cara do Bang, que tentava descobrir porque seu melhor amigo estava puto consigo quando não estava bravo, mas com vergonha. Sentaram uma semana depois, conversaram e até hoje Minho não quis saber com quem Chan estava fodendo aquele dia. 

O lobo fez um sonzinho, como se tentasse responder, se mostrando visivelmente surpreso com sua súbita declaração.

— Estragou todos os meus planos de fazer uma declaração bonitinha e boiola que, na minha cabeça, acabaria com nós dois transando loucamente nos meus sonhos porque você é o cara mais hétero que eu conheço. — suspirou novamente, olhando para o céu e notando que ambos os planetas já estavam visíveis. — Olha lá, Marte e Júpiter em uma noite de lua cheia.

O coreano apontou para ambos os planetas, tendo a atenção do lobo. Sim, estava frustrado por saber que não havia conseguido fazer as coisas da maneira que queria, mas estava feliz de estar ali com o australiano e descobrindo um novo lado dele, ainda que tenha sido no mais puro azar. 

Ficaram um tempo lá fora, antes de ficar frio e Minho recolher a roupa do mais velho, antes de ambos entrarem na barraca e, pela primeira vez, o Lee pode dormir abraçado com a versão animal do Bang.

Chan acordou primeiro, sentindo-se fisicamente cansado e dolorido das duas transformações e se surpreendendo com o fato de Minho não ter acordado com o barulho de seus ossos se partindo e reajustando. E bem, o Lee não esperava acordar sendo observado por seu amigo nu, principalmente, não havia pensado em como lidaria com o fato de que tinha se declarado para o mais velho. Seu rosto queimou com a vergonha ao perceber a situação em que estavam e Chan se sentiu igualmente envergonhado, mas precisava colocar em palavras seus próprios sentimentos para que Minho soubesse que era correspondido.

— Bom dia, Lino. — disse baixo, com a voz um pouco rouquinha pelo fato de ter ficado horas sem utilizá-la.

— Bom dia, hyung. — Minho respondeu igualmente baixo, por conta da vergonha que sentia. 

— Eu… me desculpa por ter escondido isso de você e o nome correto é shifter. Eu sei que é muita coisa para você processar e pode, por favor, ignorar o fato de eu estar pelado e você estar usando minha barriga de travesseiro para poder me escutar atentamente, como eu te escutei ontem? — Chan pediu vendo Minho se sentir ainda mais envergonhado pela posição e querer enterrar a cabeça em um buraco na terra como se fosse um avestruz.

— Claro. Não tem nada mais justo, apesar de eu ainda estar chateado. — pontuou, puxando o cobertor mais para cima, se cobrindo até o pescoço mesmo sabendo que Chan estava bem à mostra. Ao se lembrar disso, jogou um pedaço do tecido grosso por cima da parte íntima do mais velho, tentando deixar os dois um pouco mais confortáveis e focados. Internamente, Minho gostaria de saber como aquilo entrava dentro de si em seus sonhos. O mais velho é “tamanho australiano”.

— Eu nunca fui hétero, Minho. E saberia disso se tivesse me deixado te contar com quem perdi a virgindade… Han Jisung é o dono daquelas pernas que você chamou de femininas. E acho que ele vai ficar bem bravo de saber que você disse isso das pernas dele. E ele sabe sobre mim porque… Ele é, literalmente, um esquilo. — o australiano começou a explicar, sabendo que precisava ir um pouco mais do começo do que gostaria e trazer o tópico do trauma de ter sido pego transando.

— Espera um minuto… O Hwang sabe que você tirou o cabaço do Jijico? — o Lee precisou interromper para sanar sua dúvida, afinal, precisava tirar uma com a cara do casal depois, quando voltassem.

— Yeah… Assim como o Hwang tirou a do Felix e por isso o Jeongin ficou duas semanas sem falar com ele por ter quebrado o trato de amizade que era algo com não pegar o crush do outro. — Chan explicou com um sorriso curto nos lábios, lembrando de como foi cansativo estar no meio da confusão porque Felix é praticamente seu irmão e Jeongin é quase um irmão de consideração e ambos iam desabafar consigo, então sabia com detalhes sórdidos.

— Agora tudo faz sentido, o Jeongin comentou comigo, mas eu estava ocupado demais te admirando sair da piscina, ai não dei atenção para ele. — Minho confessou, dando de ombros, afinal Chan já sabia sobre seus sentimentos mesmo. — Certo, segue com a história.

— Bom saber disso… Enfim, eu tinha muito medo de estragar nossos anos de amizade contando sobre o que eu sou e sobre meus sentimentos, porque na minha cabeça você tinha um penhasco pelo Jisung, já que vocês quase não desgrudam quando é possível e isso me faz ficar chocado com o fato de você não ter reconhecido as pernas dele.

— E eu vou lá ficar reparando naquelas perninhas de frango dele? Jisung só tem coxa só e é agora depois de velho! E eu sabia da saga dele para seduzir o Hyunjin, ficava só fingindo que escutava ele falar enquanto meu foco era pensar no quanto sou boiola por você. Aliás, além de você e do Jisung, quem mais está omitindo um lado animal de mim? — Minho questionou curioso, mal se dando conta que interrompeu o mais velho pela segunda vez.

— Jeongin é uma raposa e Lix é um lince… e não, nem todo mundo é influenciado pela lua cheia. Felix mesmo se transforma quando quer. E de pernas femininas para pernas de frango, Jisung vai ficar muito feliz com sua opinião. — o shifter riu baixinho ao imaginar o esquilo ficando bravo por tamanha ofensa ao seu corpinho, enquanto Hyunjin se matar de rir ao fundo.

— Obrigado por me informar que posso acabar encontrando um felino de médio porte dentro da sua casa porque vocês ainda moram juntos. Meu plano de saúde agradece e meu coração também. — o Lee brincou, mesmo sabendo que a possibilidade era real, caso não soubesse sobre esse lado dos irmãos. Na verdade, os australianos não são irmãos de sangue, a mãe do Felix se casou com o pai do Chris e aí eles se grudaram um no outro desde então. Minho não tem ciúmes da relação deles, já que fazia parte da vida dos dois desde muito cedo. 

— Eu posso continuar a falar ou o senhor “amo fofocas tanto quanto constelações” vai continuar a me interromper? — Christopher pontuou, num tom brincalhão e o coreano riu sem graça, afinal estava usando a fofoca para disfarçar o fato de ainda estar envergonhado por estarem tendo esse tipo de conversa com o mais velho nu. Sim, Minho ainda se sentia tão consciente do australiano estar nu ali que seu corpo estava começando a reagir.

— Desculpa, hyung… vou ficar quietinho. — murmurou juntando os indicadores em “X” em frente aos lábios como se confirmasse que ficaria em silêncio.

— Bom, por ter achado que você sentia algo pelo Ji, eu achei que seria melhor guardar para mim e te ter pelo menos como melhor amigo… mas eu te amo, Minho. Demorei para me dar conta disso e eu passei a amar astronomia por sua causa. Seus olhos brilham de uma maneira tão incrível quando você vê algo ou fala sobre planetas e constelações, ou quando rabisca a cara do meu irmão desenhando constelações nas sardas dele. É tão fodidamente fofo que eu não sei como consegui manter isso para mim por tanto tempo.

Minho piscou repetidamente, tentando absorver as palavras do mais velho que sorria bobo. Ergueu e virou o próprio corpo para poder olhar nos olhos e constatar aquilo que já estava mais do que explícito para os dois.

— Quer dizer que, durante todo esse tempo, a gente podia estar beijando e transando loucamente, mas estávamos com medo de levar um fora um do outro? — o Lee parecia indignado. — Puta que pariu, nós somos burros! Nossos dongsaengs foram mais espertos que a gente!

O coreano não perdeu mais tempo, juntando os lábios com os do australiano, inicialmente em um selinho envergonhado que rapidamente evoluiu para um beijo de língua e intenso. As línguas se encontravam com ansiedade, expondo em sua dança o quanto que sentiam era real e o quanto haviam sido honestos. Havia paixão, amor, carinho e principalmente, tesão — mais por parte do Lee do que do Bang, já que este parecia ter se esquecido de sua nudez. Afinal, precisam tirar o atraso, haviam perdido muito tempo ao esconderem os sentimentos um do outro. O ar se fez necessário e Chan teve de interromper o ósculo, sorrindo ao sugar o lábio inferior do mais novo e deixar vários selinhos antes de ser afastado.

— Pela lua, Christopher, se não vai me deixar cair de boca no seu pau, coloque uma calça! — Minho reclamou, com um sorriso malicioso. O mais velho riu baixinho pela vergonha, sem saber como o outro podia ser tão descarado sobre essas coisas.

— Quer recuperar o tempo perdido? Estamos sozinhos e não temos mais nada para fazer mesmo… Dizem que sexo matinal é o melhor tipo de sexo...— o shifter sugeriu baixo, passando por cima de sua própria vergonha para dar o sinal verde para o mais novo, que não pensou duas vezes antes de o puxar para outro beijo enquanto abria as próprias roupas de forma afobada.

Minho desceu os lábios para o pescoço branquinho do australiano, após estar igualmente nu, beijando e mordendo a pele. Desceu sua trilha de chupões e mordidas até a clavícula, enquanto sua destra segurou o membro enrijecido, subindo e descendo a palma por toda a extensão. Chan ofegou surpreso ao sentir o músculo molhado do mais novo em seu mamilo, brincando com a zona erógena, e logo seguindo para o outro, mordendo e sugando. Enroscou seus dedos nos fios amarronzados do coreano, os apertando entre as falanges e acarinhando o couro cabeludo, enquanto o dono dos fios deixava uma trilha de marcas nos gomos de seu abdômen, seguindo em direção a virilha.

Passou a língua lentamente pelo falo, desde o períneo até a glande, onde pressionou a musculatura contra a fenda e então acolheu a região com sua cavidade oral. O mais velho gemeu arrastado, extasiado ao observar a maestria com que Minho chupava seu pau, pressionando os pontos certos e se engasgando vez ou outra quando tentava o colocar por inteiro em sua boca. Christopher se sentia cada vez mais perto do orgasmo, não sabia se seria capaz de segurar ao ter seu pau sendo mamado com tanta habilidade pelo cara por quem sempre foi apaixonado. Deu um puxão leve no cabelo do coreano para lhe avisar que estava perto e Minho o retirou de sua boca com um barulho erótico. O Lee lambeu os lábios de forma provocadora e sorriu.

O shifter o puxou para outro beijo, sentindo o gosto do próprio pré-gozo misturado com o sabor da boca de Minho. Desceu suas mãos para a bunda do rapaz e apertou a carne, voltando a subir para a cintura e trocando as posições no colchão inflável. O mais novo suspirou entre o beijo ao ter suas costas tocando o colchão de ar, sentindo a boca bonita do mais velho descer por sua mandíbula e seguir até a clavícula, marcando cada centímetro de sua pele com seus dentes branquinhos. Fechou os olhos para aproveitar melhor a sensação gostosa da boca alheia maltratando sua pele e tornou a abri-los ao sentir falta do toque molhado. Viu Chan mexendo na própria mochila e tirando de lá um tubo de lubrificante junto a uma camisinha.

— Então me foder estava nos seus planos? — Minho perguntou divertido ao notar o outro ficar vermelho pela vergonha.

— Felix sempre enfia um desses na minha bolsa quando venho acampar com você… — se explicou e apesar de estar constrangido, agradeceria ao irmão mais novo depois. Voltou a se aproximar do coreano e despejou o líquido espesso em seus dedos, os roçando na entradinha rugosa do Lee, que mordeu o próprio lábio em expectativa.

Queria ir logo para a parte em que teria o australiano enterrado dentro de si, o enlouquecendo de prazer, mas sabia que essa parte das preliminares é importante para que não sinta dor e queira desistir no meio do caminho. Suspirou ao sentir a mão branca e cheia de veias segurar sua coxa para manter suas pernas separadas enquanto o indicador pressionava aquele lugarzinho até conseguir adentrar. Não doía, até mesmo porque ele mesmo fazia consigo mesmo quando batia uma pensando no amigo, mas sempre achava um tanto quanto incomodo no começo. Chris movia o dedo com lentidão, esperando o mais novo relaxar e a resistência diminuir, inserindo o segundo dígito assim que sentiu a permissão no canal muscular. Minho fechou os olhos novamente, segurando com ambas as mãos o travesseiro próximo a si, apertando o tecido entre os dedos e gemeu manhoso ao que Chan curvou ambas as falanges e acertou um certo ponto dentro de si. Rebolou contra a mão do namorado, pedindo silenciosamente por mais contato e velocidade e o Bang obedeceu prontamente, movimentando os dedos com mais velocidade e aumentando a pressão que fazia na próstata alheia com a ponta dos dedos. 

Parou quando viu que Minho não aguentaria mais por muito tempo aquela brincadeira e embora não se importasse em apenas satisfazer o parceiro, sabia que o Lee ficaria chateado por ter acabado com a diversão antes da hora. Afinal, eles sonhavam com esse momento a tempo demais e agora tinham a oportunidade perfeita para isso. Christopher retirou os dedos de dentro do canal do coreano, vestiu a camisinha e se posicionou, iniciando mais um beijo intenso antes de se empurrar para dentro e Minho afundar as unhas curtas em seus ombros.

Minho se questionou se realmente era possível que o Bang entrasse em si e gemeu mudo ao sentir cada centímetro do caralho do rapaz branquinho forçar caminho para dentro de si e ficou aliviado ao notar que ele estava totalmente dentro, ao ter as bolas encostadas em sua bunda. Não disseram nada, Chan apenas tentou o distrair com beijinhos pela extensão do pescoço e subindo e descendo a destra pelo falo alheio, enquanto esperava o Lee dar algum sinal de que ele poderia se mover. O coreano arriscou mover seu próprio quadril contra a pelve do mais velho, sentindo que não estava mais tão desconfortável assim e Chris passou a se mover, lentamente, ainda deixando beijinhos pela pele do moreno, segurando firme em suas coxas.

O ritmo aos poucos foi ganhando mais velocidade, mais força, e ambos se tornaram uma bagunça de suor e gemidos, com o som de seus corpos se chocando com força. Minho não aguentou muito o ritmo, tendo seu ponto doce atingido tão fortemente tantas vezes, gozou sem ao menos ser tocado e Chan veio logo em seguida, sentindo seu membro ser apertado dentro do canal do mais novo e extasiado pela expressão de prazer do namorado. Saiu lentamente de dentro do Lee e retirou a camisinha, dando um nózinho na mesma, deitou-se ao lado do garoto e o puxou para si, dando um selinho em seus lábios e o abraçando. Minho deitou sua cabeça no peito do mais velho, ouvindo as batidas do coração do shifter aceleradas, e sincronizando suas respirações.

— Já posso dizer para a minha mãe que estamos namorando? — Minho perguntou baixinho, ainda sentindo a mente um pouco nublada pelo prazer que havia sentido. Chan riu baixinho e moveu a cabeça em negação.

— Não, eu vou pedir de maneira decente. Mas pode dizer que vou pedi-lo em namoro… — o australiano é do tipo romântico e fazer um pedido de namoro regado a sexo e revelações de segredos não faz muito seu estilo. Faria algo bonito, ali na clareira provavelmente, com flores, velas, e claro, com muitas estrelas. E Minho não poderia esperar menos do melhor amigo, esperaria ele preparar o pedido da maneira que queria para, enfim, poder dizer a todos que sim, está namorando a melhor pessoa do mundo e que às vezes ele vira um lobinho.


End file.
